Beginnings
by nobodD
Summary: Fearing losing her closest friends, she's held her feelings in secret all these years. But with a little push, she finds the courage to come clean. But will her feelings be returned? Or was she right to hide from the start? KotoMaki one-shot, and some author updates.


**For reference, there is a pic in my Dropbox that has all nine members in it. I purposefully didn't describe any outfits during this one-shot, but if you want to use something for reference, that's what I had in mind for them. Assuming my Dropbox is still accessible.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

What a very confusing way to wake up. It was the first pleasant dream she could even remember in so long. And it was just so incredible, so sweet, that she would normally be in an instant terrible mood for having such a pleasant thing disrupted.

And yet, she felt no such thoughts as she lay there, letting the last bit of drowsiness naturally leave her. The sun was peeking through her window, indicating that the blinds hadn't been completely shut the previous night. And it was so gentle, so comforting, simply an incredible feeling that the good mood she had during her dream managed to persist even now.

Finally, her senses were returning to her, and she became aware of some key details. First was her sleepwear, or lack thereof. Her usual nightgown, or even occasional sweats, was nowhere to be found. She was at least wearing underwear, thankfully, which was clear by the cool feeling from her bed along the right side of her body.

Second was a particular kind of warmth that surrounded the rest of her body not directly on the bed. An arm was currently draped over her sides, a hand resting comfortably near the center of her stomach. Along with the body pressed against her back, it gave a very comfortable, and quite secure feeling.

All at once, everything clicked into place. Automatically, the young woman began to recall the events of last night.

* * *

Years prior, she belonged to a group called Muse. It was a school idol unit of nine members, with the goal of attracting more applicants to save their high school from closing down, which they had succeeded in beyond their expectations.

Muse itself was short-lived. It was strictly a school idol group, meaning that once its three oldest members had graduated, and the remaining six decided not to continue without them, that was the end of that.

Of course, their time together didn't stop there. Having grown incredibly close in their short time as school idols, the nine girls remained close friends through graduation and as they entered the society at large.

How close, exactly? Well for one Nishikino Maki, that was a rather difficult question to answer. At least for seven of the other girls, she could say with absolute confidence that they were her closest friends. Not that she wasn't as close with the eighth girl, but rather that she would like to be able to say that they were more than close friends.

It was four years ago that she was seeing off yet another three of the friends she held near and dear. And it was as she watched the three founding members of Muse step passed the school's entry gate for the final time, unconsciously staring at one in particular, that Maki first became aware of her feelings.

And things have only gotten harder on her since that day. After all, despite no longer going to school together, they all still kept in contact with each other, and very frequently spent time together as well. Whether for a special occasion like a party, or just something simple like having lunch, someone was always inviting everyone out to get together. Of course, with nine different schedules, it was rare that all nine were in the same place at the same time. The exceptions of course were the big occasions such as holidays or parties. That never derailed their frequent plans though, because even two or three of them together was fine.

Perhaps before, Maki would have come up with excuses to avoid the smaller plans in favor of studying or something she felt was more worth using that time. Of course, at the point of realizing her secret feelings, she quite frequently attended the spontaneous meetings, if only to see and spend time with that special one.

Of course, the founding members of Muse were still as tight-knit as ever. Not only did their spontaneous hang-outs usually consist of five or six people, but usually two or all three of them were there. Umi seemed to still be very responsible, and aside from one occasion, is usually the one that's missing out of that trio. Not that Maki preferred it that way, mind you, but given her current mental and emotional state, it was a kind of nice fact.

Though, the opposite could also be said about the remaining two. Both Kotori and Honoka were seemingly inseparable, not exactly helping given the fact that Honoka was nine times out of ten the one inviting everyone out. And again, not that she didn't like seeing and spending time with the energetic girl that was and always will be their leader, Muse or not, Honoka basically left no opening for Maki to accomplish her hidden objective.

But Maki hadn't lost all hope. Especially after talking with both of them, and very carefully slipping the topic into the conversation, she confirmed through both that they weren't dating at all, much less each other. Though she was quite close to running out of patience. Soon she would have to put herself out there, and get this sorted out once and for all.

Fast forward to tonight, though, and Maki was once again having cold feet.

Right now she found herself sitting alone at the table meant for the nine of them. They were at a party for one of their old classmates from high school. Dinner had finished long ago, so the lights had mostly gone out save for the dancefloor. And that's where the other former-Muse girls currently were. She had been dancing too, of course, but had chosen to rest her feet for a bit. Dancing in heels wasn't something they did as school idols, and she was definitely feeling that fact right now.

Also, secretly, it was paining her just a bit at once again witnessing how close childhood bonds could be. It was mostly for that that she had to step away from the dance floor. She reached for a glass of water on the table, not exactly sure whose it was, but also knowing it wasn't exactly a big deal between the nine of them. But before it could reach her lips, another glass was brought in front of her face. She instantly recognized it wasn't a typical drink, they weren't kids after all, so she gave a questioning glance to the newcomer standing in front of her. At least briefly, because she couldn't help showing surprise at who it was.

"Honoka-chan?"

"Expecting someone else?" the older girl replied with a knowing smirk.

"N-no, not really."

Maki knew that it was an awful attempt at lying, but continuing her trend of surprising the redhead, Honoka didn't laugh at her. Instead, she just shook the drink extended to Maki again.

"Well, as much as I like a party, even I don't want to be holding two drinks the whole night."

It took a moment for the meaning behind those words to sink in, and once it did, Maki still didn't know what to say or how to even react. With a small sigh, she finally accepted the glass. Though she didn't drink it yet, just letting it rest in her lap held with both her hands. She looked up again at the older girl, a gentle smile on her face now.

"Looks like you need more help than I thought."

"…Huh?"

Honoka merely giggled lightly as she freed one of Maki's hands from the glass and brought the younger girl to a stand. Before Maki could protest, Honoka started leading her away from the dance floor, and out into the hallway.

Maki had grown used to Honoka's occasional randomness, but this felt entirely different. She was acting completely different from what Maki was expecting. And even now, as they stand in the hallway, Honoka wasn't talking, instead bringing her own drink to her lips. She eyed Maki, then motioned with her eyes to the still untouched glass in Maki's hand. Deciding to just go along with it, Maki finally drank it, able to immediately taste the alcohol mixed in.

"Finally." Maki's expression flashed briefly before Honoka giggled again. "Don't worry, I didn't drug it or anything. I just mean that you finally relaxed a bit."

"Hm?" was all Maki managed.

"Listen, I already know what's going on. It's been clear to me for a while now. You like Kotori-chan, don't you?"

Maki's eyes grew as wide for a moment, before letting out a sigh. "Is it that obvious?"

"No."

Maki's attention shot back to Honoka, who was just smiling back at her in return.

"I'm pretty sure the others don't know. But as Kotori's best friend, and having spent so much time with her as well as you over the years, of course I was going to notice."

"That's… fair."

Honoka took another sip, prompting Maki to do the same.

"Things are the same for us as they were when you last asked me last year. Neither Kotori-chan or myself are in a relationship right now. Meaning that if you want her, all you have to do is tell her."

"Is it really that easy, though?"

It was a hopeful question, Maki knew. But she found the words leaving her lips before could stop them. She frowned slightly as she looked at her drink.

"Well, why wouldn't it be?"

As Maki once again turned to Honoka, she realized from the older girl's expression just what that question actually meant. Maki dropped her gaze, trying to find the answer to that herself. The entire time, Honoka waited patiently, taking a sip here and there. After about a minute, Maki finally came up with an answer.

"I'm… just afraid of the consequences. Say she doesn't return my feelings, and things grow awkward between us. It'll cause a lot of trouble for you and the others. And I couldn't bear to lose any of you as friends."

Silence followed, not necessarily uncomfortable though. Maki glanced over, seeing Honoka nod a few times in acknowledgment of her words. She recognized the older girl's face as one of deep thought, so she let the silence persist, working on her drink in the meantime.

It wasn't until they had both finished that Honoka seemed to have decided something. Without a word, she once again took hold of Maki's hand, leading her back inside. They made a quick stop by their table to set down their glasses before Honoka lead Maki back onto the dancefloor. For the first time tonight, this was something Maki had correctly predicted.

Of course, it was short lived. At some point Honoka turned to her, mouthing the words _wait here_ before letting go of her hand to continue alone. Maki couldn't help looking confused, but was thankful a lot of people were around yet not seeming to notice or care. After a few moments, someone she did recognize came up to her, making her heart both leap yet drop at the same time.

"Ah, there you are, Maki-chan."

"H-hey, Kotori-chan."

Kotori smiled as she made it in front of Maki, a random giggle escaping her lips.

"Are you okay, Maki-chan? Your cheeks are a bit red."

"I-I'm fine. What about you? I think you're more noticeable than I am."

Maki mentally hit herself. _That did not come out right._

"Of course I am! This much is nothing after all."

"… How many is that exactly?"

Kotori tapped her finger to her cheek.

"Oh… I don't know. I lost track"

Maki couldn't help but stare in shock while Kotori just shrugged and giggled some more.

"But enough about that. What was it you wanted to talk about, Maki-chan?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well, Honoka-chan told me you wanted to tell me something."

 _That figures,_ Maki thought. But as she thought that, she missed what the DJ was saying. By the time she realized it, the music had changed drastically, and about half the people on the floor had moved back to the tables.

"Aw, I love this song," Kotori said, smiling warmly. "Maki, would you like to dance with me for a bit?"

Could this be happening? Maki certainly didn't think so. It took a moment for reality to sink in, and for her to awkwardly nod. Perhaps not noticing, Kotori just continued to smile as she took Maki's left hand in her right, Kotori's other hand wrapping behind her and pulling her close. Still in absolute shock, Maki could only mimic with her free hand as Kotori led.

Their gazes held the entire time, and slowly, Maki recovered from her shock, her entire being relaxing as the slow song continued. At some point, during one of their turns, she noticed Honoka over by the DJ, leaning against the table with a smile and a thumbs up at her. Maki smiled back for a the few moments she could before the turn had her facing away from Honoka again.

"Looks like I owe Honoka-chan for this," she said for only the two of them to hear.

Kotori didn't understand what Maki meant, but smiled all the same.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me, Maki-chan?"

Maki met Kotori's gaze once again. _Well, here goes nothing._

"Well actually, it's about you."

"Me?"

Maki nodded. "The truth is… I've had feelings for you for a long time now."

Expectedly, Kotori was surprised to hear this, which showed both in her expression as well as her movements. Suddenly having gained confidence, Maki didn't let their dance stop, taking the lead as Kotori faltered. She continued.

"Probably when you graduated was when I first even realized it. But it's only grown ever since that day. And as we saw more of each other throughout the years, it only continued to grow more. But I was afraid. Afraid of losing you, of losing our friends, if I confessed and you didn't return these feelings of mine. But thanks to Honoka-chan, I'm at least able to say it now. I love you, Kotori-chan."

"Maki-chan…"

As expected, Maki couldn't figure out how Kotori felt just from hearing her name. The only thing that was clear was the surprise in her tone. Even so, Maki continued to lead as the song was still playing.

Then slowly, a tear rolled down Kotori's cheek, offset by a dazzling smile.

"Oh Maki-chan, I can't believe it. You don't understand how long I've wanted to hear you say those words."

Did she hear her right?

"Kotori-chan… you mean?"

Kotori nodded.

"Yes, I love you too, Maki-chan. I've loved you for years now, just hoping I'd get a chance with you. I can't believe…"

Another tear started to roll down Kotori's face, but Maki wouldn't let it get far. Letting go of Kotori's hand, she caught the tear with her finger as it reached her cheek, wiping it away. Time seemed to stand still, their surroundings fading as they lost themselves in the other. Almost naturally, Maki's hand reached behind Kotori's head, gently bringing the older girl closer. Kotori responded in kind, her free hand resting on Maki's back, both girls still with a hand on the other's waist.

That sweet, gentle, loving kiss seemed to last an eternity. Though as they returned to the present, it had really only been a few seconds. The last few notes of the song playing in the background as Maki, with Kotori being a bit taller, rested her head on her love's shoulder.

Of course, their dance did not go unnoticed by their close friends. So as they returned to their table, hand in hand, they were greeted with smiles and congratulations. Soon after the party came to an end, and everyone said their goodbyes before heading off their separate ways for the night.

Except for the new couple. As it turns out, Kotori and Honoka came together, so of course the ginger suggested she go home with Maki. Of course, as it was Honoka, the suggestion came in the form of the ginger announcing that she wasn't leaving unless Kotori agreed. Not that she would have argued even if her best friend had suggested it normally. But then again, that's what they all loved of their group's leader.

* * *

It goes without saying that the night didn't end there for Kotori and Maki. Perhaps true to their confessions, there were a few years of feelings to account for, so they had set about catching up straight away.

Perhaps it was natural that, laying here the following morning, Maki couldn't quite believe what had happened. After all, she spent years suppressing these feelings, hurting over the fear of losing her close friends. Did it really resolve as simply and as sweetly as it did?

It was then that Kotori stirred, beginning to wake from her own peaceful slumber. Maki turned over, catching as Kotori rubbed the last bit of sleep from her eyes. Meeting each other's gaze for the first time this morning, Kotori smiled.

"Good, you're still here. Then it wasn't just a dream last night."

Maki couldn't help but smile at that. "It feels almost too good to be true, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. But even if I had a few drinks last night, I meant every word of what I said last night. Especially right before bed."

And Maki instantly felt herself blush. "I-I know. Just please, don't bring up last night."

Kotori giggled, an angelic sound to Maki's ears. Kotori lifted her hand from Maki's side and started twirling it in Maki's hair.

"I suppose, if that's what my love wishes."

Surprisingly, Maki didn't feel her face heat up even more from that. Rather, there was a mix of comfort and relief in being called Kotori's love. She continued to hold her gaze as she smiled.

"Well, my lovely Kotori-chan, what shall we do today?"

Maki earned another giggle as Kotori finished playing with her hair.

"Well, as amusing as it would be to try and fit into your clothes, we should probably stop by my house and get my stuff. And let my mom know I'm moving out."

"Sounds like a plan. But first, breakfast."

"Oh, I hope you don't plan on changing before you get started."

That earned Kotori a tap on the forehead.

"Too soon for that."

They both giggled again before getting up. Maki grabbed a pair of robes for both of them before they headed downstairs.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, nobodD here!**

 **Unlike normal, these notes won't really be about the one-shot. There isn't much to explain really, got the beginning scene down, and the rest wrote itself from there. So instead, a few updates in these notes.**

 **Firstly, regarding my latest story attempt, if I don't outright drop it I'll be putting it on the reserves list along with the µ's love story (working title for that was** _ **Colorful Ambitions,**_ **but that was subjected to change like a year ago.) Mostly because I want to be writing more one-shots for now, just to get back into the swing of writing, and see how relevant my writing is now adays.**

 **And yes, that also means** _ **An Unusual Princess,**_ **is also going to be on hold. Or has been, considering how long ago my last update was.**

 **Secondly, requests. Recently, I got a new computer. Or rather, I went from a laptop to a desktop (finally). But if I'm being completely honest, I lost the document with my old list of requests. Yeah, I'm an idiot (facepalms). Anyway… I don't mind taking pairing requests. I do ask that preferably the reqs are for Aqours pairings. As mentioned previously, I have 0 confidence in being able to write them. However, I'm willing to try, if you're willing to help.**

 **Third, I will try and do a better job at keeping my profile up-to-date on stories and requests, as I don't really have any other way of updating you guys.**

 **That's really it from me. I will do my best to be active some more. Until next time~**


End file.
